The invention refers to an applying device.
Such applying devices could be embodied as writing or painting devices, applying means for cosmetics or the like, the liquid applying medium being provided with a lower or higher viscosity in dependence on the application of the applying device. The liquid applying medium could include pigments, and its viscosity could be adjusted by a solvent. The applying medium could also be a varnish.
In an applying device of the kind mentioned above a spring element is defined by a coil spring engaging a ball within a central hollow chamber of the applying element. The coil spring has one end engaging the ball and its other end engaging the filling opening for the reservoir receiving the liquid applying means. An applying device with such a spring element has the disadvantage that the assembly of the applying device is relatively expensive due to the handling of the coil spring. A considerable disadvantage of such applying device can be seen in the fact that the central hollow space of the applying element wherein the spring element defined by a coil spring is located must not reach a predetermined minimum value in order to provide a space for the spring element. Due to the relatively large volume of the central hollow space in the applying element no capillary effect for the liquid applying medium is prevailing in the central hollow space. As a result, the liquid applying medium flows back from the central hollow space to the inner space of the reservoir after usage of the applying device and after turning the applying device in a vertical position. For this reason the liquid applying medium has to flow again from the interior of the reservoir to the central hollow space in the applying element and from there through the gap between the ball and the outlet opening before the next usage of the applying device. Because of the necessity of the flow of the liquid medium into the central hollow space of the applying element after a pressure against the ball has been exerted and the outlet opening is opened the liquid applying medium is discharged with delay. Due to the fact that the central hollow space of the applying element is not continuously completely filled with a liquid applying medium the danger occurs that the remaining thin liquid coating which is formed on the inner wall of the central hollow space of the applying element after usage of the applying device dries up. Further, the spring element in form of a coil spring is coated with a layer of liquid applying medium after usage of the applying device, and the layer dries up after a longer non-usage of the applying device. The dried liquid adversely affects the spring effect of the spring element.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide an applying device which is simply structured and can be simply assembled and which discharges the liquid applying medium within a reservoir at any time without delay.